50 Memories
by altrilast13
Summary: It started with a blonde meeting a brunette. Friendship began but love blossomed sooner than expected...High school memories with Rogue and Lucy...Laughs, smiles and love! 50 chapters with 50 stories of their high school life! (OwO)


**50 Memories**

**Chapter 1: What's your name?**

"Wow! It really feels nice going back to school after two months of vacation. I wonder if we have new classmates arriving," Lucy wondered to herself as she walked towards the school's entrance.

As she was about to go in, she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell to the ground but the other person just stood still after the collision. Lucy rubbed her head in order for the slight soreness will go away after doing so, she looked up at the person she bumped into. He had dark shaggy hair which reached down to his shoulders, some of his hair was covering his right eye while his pupils were red. He, too, was wearing the school's uniform.

Lucy just kept on looking at the guy while sitting down on the ground. The guy was also doing the same thing as he just stood there, carrying his backpack on his back.

"_He's really cute," _Lucy thought as she continued to gaze at the guy before her.

"Ahem…Miss, are you alright?" the guy spoke out, finally snapping Lucy out.

"Wha-…gomenesai for spacing out like that and yes, I'm alright," Lucy replied.

Lucy simply dusted some dirt on her skirt before deciding to stand up but when she looked up again, she saw the guy was holding out his hand for her. Lucy blushed at the guy's kind gesture and gently put her hand on top of the guy's.

"Thank you, um…," Lucy paused, remembering that she never asked the guy's name yet.

"Raois. Raois Cheney's the name but you can call me Rogue so what's your name?" Rogue smirked a little.

"Nice to meet you, Ra—Rogue. My name's Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy smiled. "So tell me, Rogue, are you new here in Magnolia?"

"Yeah and it seems like we're going to be classmates since the same school and everything," Rogue pointed out.

"Don't be so sure. I might be in a higher level than you but it will be nice if we are though. Well, gotta go now," Lucy said before running inside the campus, leaving Rogue all alone.

Lucy was now walking towards her usual section but as she arrived at her section's room, she stopped. She remembered her first day in Fiore Academy and how a certain classmate greeted her. It wasn't really a good memory at all. The classroom had two doors just in case of emergencies so Lucy thought of going to the other door since no one hardly used it.

She walked towards the other door and just when she was about to get hold of the doorknob, someone quickly placed their hand on it. Lucy looked at the owner of the hand and was surprised.

"Rogue!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hn? Oh, it's you… what's your name again?" Rogue asked as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head.

"_Forgetful much?" _Lucy thought.

"It's Lucy, remember?" Lucy answered as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Now I remember. Nice to see you after a few minutes," Rogue said.

"The feeling's mutual but may I ask what you're doing here?" Lucy said.

Rogue just blinked before answering Lucy's obvious question.

"Isn't it obvious? This is where I was assigned to go to and that means we're going to be classmates, Lucy," Rogue said as he twisted the doorknob he was touching.

Lucy was kind of glad that she was going to have a new classmate that she forgot about the doorknob. As Rogue went in to the room, he was greeted by a big bucket of water dumped on his head. Rogue just stood there, his head covered up by a pail while his clothes and his upper torso was soaked by the water in the pail.

"Haha…I got you again, Gray!" a pink-haired boy laughed.

The pink-haired boy continued on laughing until he was knocked out by Lucy with a thick textbook.

"Natsu, you idiot! Why the hell did you do that for? And at our new classmate," Lucy scolded.

The said boy was lying on the floor while he was scolded awhile ago when he heard that it wasn't Gray, he looked up at the guy whom he pranked on and noticed it wasn't really Gray after all.

"Gomenesai, gomenesai, gomenesai…I hope you can forgive my best friend for what he did, Rogue. He usually does that but not to everyone, only to Gray," Lucy said as she took the bucket from his head.

"I don't mind at all. It was quite refreshing actually," Rogue said as he brushed up his wet hair.

Every girl in class saw what Rogue just did and instantly found him handsome. Some girls couldn't even help but blush at what he did. Even Lucy couldn't help but blush slightly at the scene.

"I'm really sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to do that to you," Natsu apologized as he gave out one of his famous toothy grin.

"Like what I said, I really don't mind at all, Natsu. Natsu's your name, right?" Rogue said.

Natsu just nodded. Suddenly, someone came in to the other room's door and another bucket was dropped down onto that person.

"What the hell!? Natsu, you did this again, didn't you?" said the person whose head was covered by the bucket.

Just by hearing the voice, Natsu immediately recognized who the person was. It was Gray.

"Seems like it was a really good idea that I put two buckets this year," Natsu laughed.

As Natsu was too busy laughing out loud, the bucket was thrown at his head by Gray. Gray was now at the same state as Rogue. Almost half of his body was wet so what he did was that he took off his clothes, leaving him with his black boxers.

The girls just kept on looking at Gray and an idea went into their heads. They quickly turned their heads at Rogue.

"I'm never going to do that if that's what you guys are thinking," Rogue nonchalantly said as he seated himself near the window so that he can dry himself.

Lucy just giggled a little at Rogue's sudden words.

"Here you go, Rogue," Lucy said, handing a towel at Rogue. "The room's air-conditioned so you might catch a cold from the cold air."

"Thanks a lot…wait what's your name again?" Rogue asked as he took the towel.

"_What the—? Just because of that bucket, he forgotten my name again!?"_ Lucy thought in disbelief.

"It's Lucy, alright!" Lucy shouted, getting a few heads to turn.

Lucy didn't notice that her reply was a bit loud and even though she knew about it, she wouldn't care because of her anger right now. She just casually walked towards her best friend, Levy, and sat next to her for awhile.

"Lu-chan, are you okay? You seem a bit tense than usual," Levy asked, concerned of her best friend.

"It's nothing really, Levy," Lucy replied. _"Why do I feel like this right now?"_

Meanwhile, Rogue kept on drying himself with Lucy's towel. The thought of what happened earlier just made him smirked.

Because of what happened earlier, Lucy tried her best to avoid Rogue even though Rogue didn't even come near her for the rest of the day. The hardest part for Lucy was that she was assigned to sit next to Rogue and to the window. She had no choice, she just remained quiet for the whole time while class was going on.

It was now the end of school and Lucy was left alone in the classroom. She just packed her stuff into her bag and headed out of her classroom. Just when she was out of the classroom, someone gripped their hand onto Lucy's. Lucy turned around and saw the person who she didn't want to talk to for the whole day was holding her hand.

"Hey, I forgot to give you this. I really appreciated it," Rogue said, handing the towel to Lucy while still gripping onto her hand.

"You can keep it for all I care. At least then, you'll remember me and my name," Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, what's your name again? I kinda forgotten again," Rogue said.

"That's it. How come you always ask for my name? It's really getting annoying, dontcha know?" Lucy shouted.

Rogue smirked.

"It's because I don't want to forget your name," Rogue simply said. "I like it when I ask for your name…the sound of how you say your name is always fun to hear. Lucy Heartfilia. It's a really beautiful name if you think about it."

Lucy blushed. It was the first time that someone said that to her.

"Well, gotta go now, _Lucy_," Rogue said as turned around.

"Chotto!" Lucy exclaimed.

Rogue turned around to face Lucy and patiently waiting to hear what she'll say.

"I'm sorry for being too distant today. Maybe we can start over again tomorrow?" Lucy said shyly.

"Why wait for tomorrow what we can do today? Let's just walk home together, Lucy," Rogue smiled.

* * *

**Well, I just arrived home from a vacation trip in Manila *oo nga, mga kababayan ko..galing ako sa Manila (OwO)* so I'm sorry for not updating my other stories yet but I'll try though cuz I was busy drawing fan arts in DA. I hope you can have the time to read my other fanfics like** _Do you remember me?, I'm in love with the Mafia princess_ **_and _**_You're the missing note._

**.**

**I hope you guys can vote in the poll I have in my profile btw (OwO)**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you think of the story so far? Reviews, ne? (OwO)**


End file.
